Iroha Love!
by Rani Konako
Summary: Iroha yang menyukai seseorang yang merupakan musuh temannya, apakah Iroha berhasil mendapatkannya? RnR Please!


Rani : Nah, cuma mo bilang... **request Bokepoid** yang ini... bubye! selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Iroha Love**

**Summary **: Iroha adalah gadis yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda yang ternyata musuh temannya, apakah dia akan bisa mencintainya?

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid©Yamaha.

Iroha Love©Rani Konako.

**Pairing:** Iroha X Gumiya.

**Genre**: Romance, Drama.

**Caution**: Gaje, alur ga jelas,.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**(Iroha POV)**

* * *

Seandainya saja… Kau mengetahui bahwa pangeran di duniaku hanyalah dirimu… Apakah kau akan menolongku dari seorang penyihir yang menculikku?

Oh, pangeran, rambutmu yang _emerald_ itu sangat indah ketika di tiup oleh angin yang berhembus. Ah, tak henti hamba memujimu pangeran! Ketika aku melihat sepasang bola matamu yang berwarna emerald… Aku seperti melihat tanah suci/surga. Tapi…

"Woi! Lu ngelamun kaya bajaj aja! Liat tuh Kiyo-sensei mandang lo!" sebuah suara yang tak asing menyadarkan lamunanku, suara seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

Tapi sayangnya, kau sangat-sangatlah bawel dan begitu kejam pada hambamu ini… yang sudah berusaha bersabar 1 bulan untuk menerima pernyataan cinta aseli darimu pangeran!

Ah, kenalkan! Aku Iroha Nekomura, seorang gadis dengan IQ tinggi dan cantik!*BUAK!* Dengan ciri-ciri sepasang mata bola mata berwarna pink lembut dan rambut diikat satu rendah yang lumayan panjang berwarna senada dengan mataku. Aku memakai sebuah topi bercorak hello-hello kitty walaupun sudah masuk Bimbingan Konseling Bimbel agar tidak memakai topi yang guru-guru anggap 'Kekanakan'! Hey! Hello kitty itu lucu tau! Dia manis! Dan kawaii sepertiku!

Ok back to the story dimana author bisa ngamuk kalau benang merah berubah.

Sekarang aku berada di sebuah ruangan Bimbel menggambar. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menggambar sama sekali. Hell but yeah! Aku melakukannya demi sang pangeran tersayang dari negeri sebrang... eh? Maksudku dari kelas sebelah di sekolahku. Cowo tertampan yang bahkan selalu aku sms dia setiap hari dengan nama Hello kitty.

"Gumiya, bisakah kau diam?!" ujarku sambil menengok ke sembarang arah sambil cemberut.

Gumiya, itulah namanya, indah bukan? Tidak sepertiku yang mengambil nama 'Neko' yang berarti Kucing. Back to Gumiya, wajahnya sangat tampan dan.. erhm.. Bishounen! Berotot dan banyak fans namun tidak playboy seperti Len yang berhasil mendapat 12 kekasih dalam sehari. Yang bahkan sampai membuat temanku mengertakan gigi pada Len.

"Yo, Neko-san! Beruntung loh! Kamu di sapa Gumiya!" ucap seseorang yang memiliki pita putih di ujung kepalanya sambil mengedipkan mata azurenya padaku.

PESSSH!

Damn it, mukaku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus ketika gadis itu membicarakan itu tepat setelah Gumiya memanggilku. Gadis itu bernama Rin yang sangat-sangat menyukai Len. Jangan berharap bahwa dia sudah menjadi pacar Len! Dia juga adalah seorang playgirl tercap yang lumayan. Bahkan dia bisa mendapatkan 20 kekasih dalam sehari. Biarpun begitu, Rin adalah tipe cewe yang baik walau punya niat jahat. Oh man! Dia bahkan pernah membuat punggung Len terluka gara-gara dia dendam melihat Len yang HAMPIR berciuman denganku. Oh yes sure, aku tidak mudah terjebak dalam permainan orang shota macam dia. Kalau Rin berteman akrab denganku, Len berteman akrab dengan Gumiya. Oleh karna itu dinding permusuhan sangatlah tebal karna mereka adalah saingan berat.

" Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kalian gambarlah mobil sebagus mungkin. Saya akan melihat gambaran kalian jam 13.00," Aku menoleh ke arah jam ketika guru kacamata itu memerintah kami. Buuuuuuhh! Demi Hello Kitty ku tersayang! MASA CUMA LIMA BELAS MENIT SIH?

"Wah, kayaknya sang 'Hello-hello kitty' bakalan di omelin ma Kiyo-sensei," ucap teman-teman sekelas bimbelku sambil mengarahkan bola mata mereka ke arahku yang sudah _head bang_ pada mejaku tersayang. Aku melirik ke arah Rin yang tertawa kecil sambil mengambil beberapa kertas putih dari tasnya. Ah ya! Aku bisa minta bantuan Rin! Dia kan pintar!

"Rin… help meh…" aku memohon pada Rin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sori Gum! Gue ga mau kena hukuman telak Kiyo-sensei!" tolak Rin sembari mengambil peralatan gambarnya.

"Kurang sial opo toh iki?" ujarku sambil head bang dan sweat drop. Andai pangeranku tersayang adalah pacarku, pasti dia sudah membantuku. "Pangeran negeri sebrang berambut emerald… pasti akan membantuku kalau dia pacarku…"

"Sini deh biar aku bantu…"

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh? Apaaa? Akyuuuuuh ga mimpi khannnn?

* * *

**(Gumiya POV)**

* * *

" Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kalian gambarlah mobil sebagus mungkin. Saya akan melihat gambaran kalian jam 13.00," ucap guru berkacamata Kiyo-sensei. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar, mengambar mobil sangat-sangatlah mudah bagiku!

"Wah, kayaknya sang 'Hello-hello kitty' bakalan di omelin ma Kiyo-sensei," ucap teman-teman sekelas bimbelku sambil mengarahkan bola mata mereka ke arah Iroha yang sudah _head bang_ pada mejanya.

"Rin… help meh…" dia memohon pada Rin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku yakin Rin tidak akan mau membantu Iroha, dan apakah tebakanku betul sodara-sodara?

"Sori Iroha! Gue ga mau kena hukuman telak Kiyo-sensei!" tolak Rin sembari mengambil peralatan gambarnya.

SKAK MAT! Ternyata benar! Dan kini aku menunggu kata-kata yang sangat membuatku tertawa geli.

"Kurang sial opo toh iki?" ujarnya sambil _head bang_ dan sweat drop.

"Buft…." ujarku yang mati-matian menahan tawa yang bisa melepas seenaknya. Batinku sudah tertawa sepuasnya, dan kini aku memukul mejaku sambil menahan tawa. Aduuuuuh… punya salah apa sih aku punya musuh kaya gini?

"Pangeran negeri sebrang berambut emerald… pasti akan membantuku kalau dia pacarku…" Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataan Iroha yang sangat jujur itu. Aku menengok dan langsung _sweat drop_ karna mendapati dirinya sedang _head bang_ dengan aura suram.

Hn, bantuin gak yah? Ini emang kesempatan yang bisa berkali-kali datang. Tapi, aku memang tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan itu sama sekali, apa aku harus mengambil kesempatan membantunya kali ini? Yah walau kami _enemy_ gara-gara sepasang anak kembar itu (Rin Len) sekali-kali deh…

"Sini deh biar aku bantu," ujarku sambil mendekatkan mejaku dengan Iroha. Entah kenapa Iroha hanya diam dan cengo, mukanya merah sama dengan kepiting rebus. Apa dia tidak percaya bahwa aku membantunya?

"A-arigatou…" ucapnya sambil menutup mukanya dengan topi hello-hello kitty. Mukanya merah sekali, kawaiii~~!

.

.

Barusan aku mikir apa sih?!

Ah, never mind! Pokoknya sekarang aku harus mengajari Iroha menggambar mobil! Ta-tapi, aura apaan nih? Memasang aura curiga dengan aura ingin menyelidiki?

Aku lalu menengok ke belakang sambil menghela napas.

Apa 'dia' tidak bisa melepaskanku agar aku bisa mencintai orang lain? Aku sudah muak dengan anak yang selalu memintaku untuk balikan kepadanya!

* * *

**(TBC)**

* * *

Rani : Pierre! GUE MAU PIERRE!

Rin : Batin dah ketemu ni anak… -_-"

Len : Udahlah diemin aja, dia lagi innocent full ama Ficnya gara-gara kehidupan nyatanya…

Rani : Ya sydah deh~~~ Review please!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please!**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
